Renesmee Redeemed
by flower heart
Summary: My interpretation of the now sixteen Renesmee, as she's blossoming into her teenage years and leaving youth behind.


*****This story in no way was meant to 'copy' ideas from SM's _Twiligh__t_. It's just my thought of how Renesmee's potential future could play out, and it involves the same characters. Thank you*****

It was a warm and bright day. The black clothing everyone around me was sporting seemed very out of place, especially at the end of July. We were by a lake, a small duck pond really, and the only thing keeping me cool was the icy grip of my mothers hand on my arm.

My father was staring into the distance, a cold hard look I'd seen before etched into his stony face. Bella, my mother, was leaning into him. They looked like two boulders keeping each other upright, if one fell the other would clatter into a million granite pieces.

We were at a funeral. Though it was difficult to recognize the somber mood with the sun shining and others strolling around the park, snacking on ice cream or tossing frisbees. Bella's father, my grandpa, 68 year old Charlie, had sunk slowly into a coma after a failed brain aneurism surgery last week. Bella had chosen to finally take him off life support, with the help from his wife Sue Clearwater. I'll never forget that day they had to disconnect the plugs keeping grandpa alive, Bella's face was ripped in agony, both her and Sue had tears streaming down their cheeks like rivers coarsing through the forest floors.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen too, my other grandfather, had been there that day, as he had performed the unsuccessful procedure. I remember him bringing the news to Bella and Sue, and Sue collapsing into Bella's strong arms. They looked so helpless, I wanted to do anything to help but my father, Edward, had gently guided me away, saying now wasn't the time to interfere.

Now were were standing before a shining wood casket decorated with bright yellow, pink and orange carnations with a priest and some of our closest friends. I recognized my relatives, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle Cullen standing to Edwards right, all of them wearing the same frozen expressions, looking either at the casket or the grassy floor, none ever looking towards our eyes. Alice was weeping, I could tell, she discretely tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with a black lace handkerchief. She had been especially fond of Charlie. Jasper put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. Carlisle looked especially defeated, he had his eyes closed, mouth moving slightly, as if he was praying.

I felt a warm hand brush against my arm and looked up to see Jacob Black hovering above me. My, the boy was tall. Almost seven feet now, I had to crane my neck to see his tanned face.

He shielded his eyes, "Hi Renesmee," he whispered, I noticed he sounded choked up. To his other side I saw his father, Billy, sitting in his wheelchair, looking weathered as ever, his hands clasped together, the only way a man could look after losing a best friend.

"Hello Jake," I said, leaning into his warmth. Bella's hand was giving me hypothermia, so I politely pulled it away, she wasn't really paying attention anyway.

Jacob started fiddling with my hair, it had gotten pretty long, almost to my waist. Even when we were young he liked to sift his way through the curls, it always had cracked me up. But today it just felt familiar and comforting. "How've you been holding up?" he said seriously.

"I'm okay. Mom's got it a lot worse," I noticed him quickly glance up to Bella who was now grasping Edward as if she'd break without him.

His eyes crinkled at the corners, "I'm really sorry, Nessie. It wasn't his time." he leaned down and hugged me, even through the feeling of bones crushing, his warmth enveloped me like a blanket.

The priest had finished talking, the ceremony was over, people were starting to move around. I noticed Rosalie pulling Bella into a tight embrace, which was comforting. I'd known before I'd been born they didn't get along, it was almost humorous how close they were now. Alice ran over to Jacob and I, her eyes still glimmering from the tears.

"Oh, Nessie," she said, emotion flooding her again, she grabbed me from Jacob and I could feel the tears seeping into my hair as she hugged me. They were extremely cold, like freezing rain on my scalp. I didn't mind, I loved Auntie Alice, it was hard to see her so fragile.

Eventually everyone had said something to me and Bella, words of comfort or condolences, and I felt an overwhelming headache coming on. Bella was trying to her best to keep a cool front, but I could tell as soon as we got into the car she'd collapse again. I didn't know if I could take seeing my mom so distraught.

"Dad, can I please ride home with Jake?" I said, grabbing his arm, not surprised by the hard, cold feel.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes a deep black. "You don't want to ride with me and your mother home?" he said, obviously confused at not wanting to be with family during a time like this under these circumstances.

"Please, I just need a break, that's all," I tried to explain, hoping he would understand and let me go just for a little while.

He exhaled, "Alright, but come straight home, no stopping anywhere," he said, glancing at Jacob from the corner of his eye, making sure he heard too.

Jacob nodded solemnly, his shaggy black hair falling into his eyes. He'd had it short a few years ago, but as we grew up together it had gotten longer, and it looked adorable sort of falling into his eyes all the time. I knew the car ride ahead of us would be more than just an innocent ride to drop me off. Besides, the lake was almost an hour away from home.

***

I plopped myself down into the rough seats of Jacob's new-but-used Jeep. He'd been saving months and months for this car, I knew he loved it. He reached over and buckled my seat belt for me. I suddenly felt ridiculously childish.

"Jake I'm sixteen, not a baby!" I protested, playfully shoving his taught arm away in a failed attempt.

He smiled for the first time since I'd seen him that day, "You're _my_ baby, Ness," he said quietly, and I was scared for a second he sounded serious.

I stared at him sideways, my brown eyes connecting with his black ones, it was hard to stare straight at him, he was so striking. A very awkward silence filled the car, I squirmed in my seat. He cleared his throat and started the engine.

"I mean, you know, since you're so short and all," he said, making up an excuse. It's true, I am tiny, only 5"2. I stopped growing a long time ago, and wouldn't anymore. I'd be sixteen forever too. That's what being half human, half vampire does to you.

"Haha, sure Jake whatever you say," I teased, turning on the radio to a popular station and turning the volume up so anymore weird silences could be avoided. He involuntarily grabbed my hand suddenly I was consumed by warmness.

"Renesmee, you're not cold are you?"

"Jake it's the middle of July, I'm not cold."

"Oh, okay, just checking," he said slowly, not removing his hand from mine. I started at our hands enfolded together. His a dark tanned brown shade from so much sun exposure, mine quite pale and peachy in comparison. It felt quite natural to be holding hands with Jacob Black in his car. I didn't know if I was still in a state of shock from Charlie's funeral or the electric waves that felt like they were zinging all around and through me.

He looked up from our hands to my face, which held his gaze. "Is this okay?"

"Fine with me," was all I could manage in a slight whisper. His grip tightened and he began driving towards my house in Forks. We held hands the whole way there, just sitting silently, absentmindedly listening to the music on the radio, focusing more on each other.

Jacob pulled his car into the long driveway leading up to the quaint white stuccoed house I knew as home. "Bye, Renesmee," he bent down quite a ways and gently kissed my cheek, then my forehead, "call me soon, okay?"

It was hard for me to respond, I was still in surprise, my cheek and forehead burned where he had touched them, almost like phantom limbs. "Bye Jake, I will." I finally stuttered out after what seemed like an eternity. He smiled, showing all of his blindingly white teeth, and reached across to open my door.

I somehow found my footing and managed to walk all the way to the front door without looking back. When I did, his car was gone, like a distant memory. I turned to face the door again and instead saw Edward looking quite annoyed, a glare stretching across his face, his eyes dark and cold. Not welcoming and loving as I'd always remembered.

"Inside. Now." was all he said, roughly pushing me through the door where Bella was waiting, looking confused about what was going on. He told me to go into my room, obviously so he and Bella could talk alone. I did as I was told, but listened through the vent.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? What's going on?" I heard Bella ask frantically.

"Why does she _have_ to start dating, damnit!"

Bella laughed, "Edward, honey, who is Renesmee dating?!" I could hear gleefulness in her voice, though she was trying to remain serious.

Edward growled protectively, "Jacob Black," he said. I heard Bella inhale sharply.

***

*****If you enjoyed this snippet of a story, PLEASE let me know and I shall crank out a chapter two! Thank you*****


End file.
